Of Pride and Rainbows
by Katherine-Alvers
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN.  I'm a much better author now, so let's see what I can do with this mess of a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.**

**This one came to me while in the shower. Enjoy **

Alec pulled his t-shirt over his head and looked in the mirror. "Gay Pride" was written across it in huge letters. _At least it doesn't have rainbows on it. _He slid on his shoes and walked down to the kitchen.

Magnus was taking was taking him out for National Gay Pride day and he had insisted Alec get the appropriate attire.

Isabelle, his parents, Jace, and Clary were in the kitchen when he came down. Jace and Clary were seated at the bar talking to Robert who was sitting at the table. Maryse was attempting to help Izzy with her cooking. Jace looked up when he walked in and immediately started laughing.

"Dude," he said between laughing. "What up with the shirt."

Alec scowled and pulled up a chair next to Clary. "Magnus is making me wear it. He's taking me out to – and these are his words not mine – 'show off our gayness to the good people of New York.'"

Izzy and Clary joined in the laughing this time.

"Seriously," Jace asked after he managed to stop laughing.

Alec put his face in his hands. "That's what I said."

"Speak of the devil," Jace said and Alec looked up to see Magnus walk through the kitchen doorway.

"Alec, ready to -," he cut off mid-sentence when he caught sight of Alec.

"What," Alec asked when he didn't say anything else.

"Alec dear," Magnus said shaking his head. "Only you could find a _black_ gay pride t-shirt."

This time even Maryse had to laugh.

Alec frowned and hopped of his chair.

"Let's just go," he grumbled and pulled Magnus towards the door.

He could still hear the laughter as the elevator door closed.

**Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we going?" Alec asked as they walked along the busy sidewalk.

"Well," Magnus began, taking Alec's hand. "First I thought we'd get some lunch. Then it's either a movie or that carnival I've been hearing so much about."

"A carnival?" Alec asked, visibly brightening.

"The carnival it is then," Magnus said, pulling Alec into one of the many restaurants lining the sidewalk.

o o o

The carnival was a blast.

Magnus won him a stuffed pink cat. Alec was pretty sure he cheated, but loved it anyways.

_Buzz, buzz_

"Whatever is that annoying sound," Magnus said.

"It's my cellphone," Alec replied, rolling his eyes.

He pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"It's Mom," he said, a frown creasing his brow.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong?"

He knew his mom wouldn't interrupt his date unless something was up.

"_Alec, I'm afraid you'll have to cut your date short."_

"Why, what's going on?"

"_Your Aunt's here."_

Alec almost dropped the phone. When he got it back to his ear, he told her he'd be there as soon as possible.

After he hung up, he turned around to a pouting Magnus.

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry Magnus, but my Aunt Victoria wants me there, and when she wants something, you don't argue."

"Alright, I'll drop you off."

Alec's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"She can't see you!"

"No need to yell! Now why can't she see me?"

Alec seemed to be struggling for words.

"She's notoriously . . . homophobic," Alec answered, wincing at that last part.

Now, you would expect Magnus to be shocked and at least a little angry. But, being his fabulous self, he went into a fit of giggles.

Alec, on the other hand, had never been so shocked. There was nothing even remotely funny about what he had just said.

When Magnus finally stopped laughing, he saw Alec staring at him and decided it was time to explain himself.

"Ok, first off, how do they not know you're gay? You kissed me in front of the entire Clave and a large portion of the Downworlders."

"That's why I'm so freaked!" Alec practically yelled. "This will be the first time she's seen me since she heard I'm gay.

Magnus sighed and pulled Alec into a hug.

"Just remember. No matter what your aunt and uncle think, your parents and friends accept and love you for who you are."

Alec smiled for the first time since his mother had called and pulled Magnus down for a kiss.

"Thanks Magnus."

"Twas nothing my dear."

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Magnus was out of sight, Alec's smile turned to a worried frown. His uncle might – might! – take pity on him and try to understand. His aunt on the other hand – well, he didn't want to think about that.

He tried to concentrate on his surroundings instead of worrying, but he must have done a poor job, because he was already surprised to see he was already back at the Institute.

Alec took the deepest breath he'd ever taken in his life and pushed open the door.

Church greeted him with a mew and followed as walked down the hall towards his death.

_Isabel's POV_

Izzy was pretty sure that if she had to listen to one more explanation as to how Alec was led astray, her brain would explode. She was just about to start banging her head on the table when Alec walked in.

The already thick tension in the air instantly doubled. Their Aunt Victoria's eyes narrowed and she gestured for Alec to take a seat.

"I wish to speak to Alec alone."

Izzy saw Jace start to protest before he realized it was useless and shuffled out behind her.

The last thing she saw before the door closed behind them was the terrified look in her brother's eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! The next one should be longer. Don't forget to Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! I was halfway done with this chapter when I lost my notebook. But, as you can see, I found it, so no worries **

Alec's POV

The door closed with an ominous click. His aunt looked at him for a few moments before she began to speak.

"Let us cut to the chase, shall we. How dare you disgrace your family this way?" she asked with a menacing glare.

Alec felt his jaw drop. He thought he'd prepared himself for this, but worrying about it and hearing it were two very different things. He wanted to stand up for himself. He wanted to tell her off. But when he found his voice, all he could say was-

"Disgrace?

Of course. Don't you know what people are saying behind our backs?"

He was tempted to say - _But of course. Doesn't everyone have ears on their backs? _- but he didn't think that would go over well. So he continued to stare at the wall beside her head. She continued on her tirade, but he was only half listening.

"…and a filthy Downworlder no less."

Now that part he did her.

"What are you saying?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh, you know good and well what I'm saying. It's bad enough to be gay – she actually shuddered – but to date a Downworlder? I may not be able to stop your being gay, but I can stop that. You are forbidden to see him anymore."

Alec saw red. He took a few calming breaths before he stood. He looked her right in the eyes.

"What right do you have to judge him so quickly? Ever since I met him he's always been there for me and my family. He's saved my life countless times and always listens to my problems no matter how unimportant they are. He's a better person than you could ever hope to be."

And with that, Alec strode to the door and practically wrenched it off its hinges. She didn't stop him.

**The epilogue is next guys. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

_Jace's POV_

He found Alec sitting under a tree in Central Park. He walked over and sat down next to him. When Alec didn't say anything, Jace took this as his queue to start the conversation.

"I'm impressed."

Alec looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Not even I would dare talk to our lovely aunt that way. You should have seen her face!" he said laughing.

"Is she going to murder me in my sleep?" Alec asked seriously.

"Probably not. I think she may actually be a bit impressed."

Alec raised an eyebrow again.

"Ok. A really small, microscopic bit, but I think it's there."

Alec smiled for the first time since he left Magnus that morning.

"Thanks Jace."

Jace threw his arm around his shoulders.

"What are brothers for? Now, let's pick up Clary and Magnus and get some dinner." Jace jumped up and held out his hand for Alec. "All this emotional stuff's making me hungry."

**END**

Don't forget to check out my new Night World story!


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Hey guys! I got a few reviews saying I didn't have enough Alec x Magnus fluff and I have to agree. So here's something I wrote when I should have been doing Chemistry! **

After dinner, they hurried back to Magnus's apartment. Project Runway was on and there was no way Magnus was missing that. They got back just as it started. Magnus pulled Alec onto the couch and began eating from the bowl of popcorn that had just appeared on the couch. Magnus wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

Near the end of the show, Magnus turned to Alec.

"So, Alec dear, who do you think should win, Gretchen or Mondo?"

"Well obviously Mondo. He's been wowing the judges almost all season. And personally I think Gretchen's style is a bit bland compared to everyone else's," Alec replied. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. Magnus stared at him for a moment, then began laughing. Every time he calmed down, Alec tried to say something and he'd start laughing again. Alec buried his face in his hands. "I'm turning into you!"

"You're not turning into me," replied a slightly calmer Magnus. "No one could ever be as fabulous as I am," he said laughing again. Alec couldn't help but join in. Suddenly Alec felt a hand cover his mouth. Magnus shushed him and leaned closer to the screen. They announced the winner…

Alec sighed, turning off the bathroom light. Magnus was _still _sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. Alec walked back into the living room.

"Magnus, it's getting late. Are you coming to bed or not?"

Magnus didn't answer. Alec sighed again. Looked like there was only one thing to do. Alec walked over, put his hands on Magnus's shoulders, and kissed him. When he pulled back, Magnus was smiling.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Alec asked him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I," he replied.

Alec rolled his eyes, taking Magnus's hand and leading him out of the living room.

**Reviews = love **


	7. Author Note

Author Note:

Wow. So, I was looking back at my old stories, when I came across this one. This is pretty much the first thing I ever wrote and it's painfully obvious. The chapters are much too short, there aren't enough chapters, and there was not enough Magnus Bane. I will be completely rewriting this story over the next few weeks. I love this plot, but I wasn't a good enough writer to really run with it like I wanted to. But don't worry lovelies, I'll fix this mess of a story!


End file.
